The Dragon Child
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: HARRY WAS NOT RAISED BY THE DURSLEY'S HE WAS RAISED BY DRAGONS AND CHARLIE WEASLEY AS HIS SON DARIAN. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE GOES TO HOGWARTS? HOW WILL THE MAGICAL WORLD REACT TO THIS VERY INDEPENDENT AND SLYTHERIN HARRY POTTER? HARRY'S NAME WILL BE DARIAN
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What if harry potter was not raised by the Dursley's but Charlie Weasley and the dragons of the dragon reserve. See what happens when a Slytherin harry potter comes to Hogwarts. How will Hogwarts survive? And how will the world take their savior being very independent? Find out in…

The Dragons Child

Charlie Weasley/Harry potter

Family/Adventure

Mature

Chapter 1

Vernon Dursley drove like a mad man with his wife Petunia and his son Dudley while in the back with the basket he was found in earlier this morning lay silently his freakish nephew Harry potter. Now you see there is something you need to understand. Harry potter was not your normal baby boy. You see he like his parents was a wizard.

His parents had died protecting him against the dark lord Voldemort. And so he was sent to live with his uncle and aunt who wanted nothing to do with wizards and their world of magic. So that's why they were driving far out of surrey England to the closest forest.

When they stopped the car petunia got out of the car picked up the basket where her nephew slept and left Harry, on the ground under a tree ran back to the car, and they sped off leaving behind the infant boy, to fend for his life all by himself all alone in the chilly night.

Charlie Weasley was flying on the back of a large white dragon who he had been feeding when she had broken out of her pen and taken flight but not before Charlie had talked to her and found out she sensed a child in need. You see Charlie Weasley was a special young man. He had a gift of being able to speak to dragons. Always could and that's why he always wanted to work with dragons and so as a dragon keeper for the Romanian Dragon Reserve it worked out perfectly.

Selesta, the white dragon whom Charlie flew on looked back at him and he heard in his head

_*the child is here, hold on to my spikes. I'm diving.*_

Charlie took her word for it and gasped as she took a steep dive into the forest below.

Selesta's scales were completely white for she was an ice dragon. But her spikes were violet and her eyes were so blue they looked almost like the key during the day.

With a thud Selesta landed and Charlie got down off her back and pulled from his robes of black a wand and with a swish it lit up and he proceeded to locate the child that Selesta seem to think needed her .

As he rounded the bend of the forests he stopped as he heard the soft cries of a baby. Up ahead lay a basket. Running over to the basket he found the baby and found emerald eyes to be looking up at him and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That's when he saw the letter. Gently picked up the baby into his arms he wrapped the baby close into his robes and opened the letter and read it getting angry at who the child in his arms was.

_To the Dursley's,_

_My name is Albus Dumbldoe the child before you is your nephew of Lilly and James Potter. It is with a great and heavy heart that I give you the news of their deaths. On the eve of October 31__st__, 1981 young harry here defeated a dark lord who would have killed everyone who he saw stood in his way and he saw that muggles such as yourselves were in his way of power._

_Now Lilly and James fought against him thus they were murdered. Harry will be brought back to our world when he is 11 years old when he will receive his Hogwarts letter at that time. I must ask that you keep harry with you. You do not have to love the child just keep him in the muggle world away from the magical world. Do not tell him anything about our world. He will be told everything when he starts at Hogwarts. He survived against the dark lord for some reason and is famous in our world. You will receive a payment of 500,000£ per month to keep him with you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

*I told you the child needed me. Now hurry let's get back to the reserve and you can care for the young hatchling*

Selesta urged in Charlie's mind and with flick of his wand the letter went up into smoke and he walked back to Selesta, climbed onto her back and smiled down at the glossy green eyes that looked up at him while a tiny fist waved in the air.

"You're safe now, Darian Weasley."

And with that Charlie, Darian and Selesta took flight into the night sky back to the dragon reserve where Harry Potter would grow up as Darian Weasley. But was the world ready for Darian?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

~10 years later~

Charlie Weasley woke when his son ran into the room and jumped on to the bed. "Dad come on hurry up Selesta is having her hatchlings come on!"

When Charlie Weasley heard his son Darian say Selesta was having her hatchlings he jumped from the bed and through on his dragon hide boots and dragon flame resistant robes and tunic then tied back his long red hair into a pony tail and rush after his son with his wand in his hand.

Throwing open the door to the tent that was his house he was greeted by the night sky and fires all around the large area of land that was the dragon reserve. Men and woman were up checking on the other dragons and several were rushing because it was august and because it was hatching season. The dragons this time of month always had their eggs hatch.

You see Charlie weasley is a wizard who lives and works on the Dragon reservation with his son Darian who had been adopted by Charlie over 11 years ago. What no one knew was that Darian was the famous wizard Harry Potter.

Charlie rushed over to the pen where Selesta was pacing waiting for her eggs to hatch. Darian not caring about his life jumped over the bar and slid down the side then ran over to the nest of eggs and looked up at the large albino dragon and smiled as he spoke in her mind.

*It's ok Selesta, they'll be fine. Calm down. You can groom me if you like*

That got Selesta to stop her pacing as she laid down and Darian went and set down next to her and let her begin to groom or take care of him till her eggs hatched.

Charlie smirked thanks to a blood adoption; Harry Potter was now Darian Potter-Weasley no one would ever be able to take him away.

Charlie never took him to visit his mother and fathers the only people who knew who Darian weasley was, were bill weasley who worked for gringotts bank in Cairo Egypt. And then there were of course the notorious pranksters and sneaks, Fred and George who would sneak out and come visit Charlie every weekend.

Charlie was hesitant to send Darian to Hogwarts but so far that was the only school Darian wanted to go to. Charlie had been surprised when he had learned his son was a Parsoultoung but found it was helpful when he spoke to the dragons in the language of the snakes as they were the snakes of the skies.

Darian had black neck length hair with green eyes rimed with blue like his fathers eyes, and his black hair was red tented. He had the build of Charlie but a slight mixture of James potter and Lilly potter's as well. He was a natural born seeker thanks to Charlie and James both being seekers.

Darian sat still while Selesta took her focus off her eggs while she groomed Darian. Suddenly the eggs began to crack. Darian gasped as he crawled over to the next and waited with large eyes as he watched his first hatching. Selesta moved next to Darian and they waited for the baby dragons.

Slowly one by one the baby dragons broke out of their eggs and on wobbly legs went in search of food from their mother who with her wings hid them from the eyes that watched them.

"Darian come on let Selesta feed her babies and you need to get some sleep mister."

Darian ran up the slope to his dad's arms and he hefted him into his arms and carried a sleepy Darian back to their tent where Charlie laid back down in his bed and held his son in his arms clutching his magical stuffed green dragon that snuggled into the crook of his arm. Kissing Darian's Head Charlie smiled down at his son who was 11 tomorrow.

"Happy birthday, Darian."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie was writing reports when there was a knock at his door. Getting up he went over to it so the person who was knocking didn't wake Darian who was still sleeping. Opened the door he gasped as he found Minerva McGonagall the headmistress and professor of transfiguration.

"Well ?" she gave him a look that he had not seen since he was in trouble at Hogwarts.

"Are you just going to stand there or will you invite me in?"

"Forgive me headmistress…."

He opened the door for her and she came in.

"Why are you whispering….?"

"Darian is still sleeping a dragon had a hatching last night. His first."

Minerva nodded her head and sat down so did Charlie. "Care to explain to me why the name on this letter had the name Potter in it?"

Charlie sighed. "Would you like some tea while I explain?"

"Yes please."

Charlie made the tea and then proceeded to explain to Minerva how Harry Potter came to be his son Darian Weasley-Potter. When he was finished Minerva was breathing hard in anger.

"I told albus not to place him with those malignity people. but no he says the blood wards are what will keep harry safe, from the dark lords men sure but what about those who are to protect him? You did the right thing Charlie. And your secret shall stay that way. Now here is Harry's key and a list of things he will need for school come September 1st. I believe you know how to get him to the train?"

Charlie weasley smirked.

"Of course headmistress…"

"Dad?"

Minerva turned her head to find a smaller carbon copy of Charlie Weasley only there were slight differences, the eyes for one and that's when she noticed the scar was gone.

"Where's the scare?"

Darian gasped.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes dear, don't worry I'm not taking you away from your father, will you tell me what happened the scar that use to be on your forehead?"

"We got rid of it. We used a dragon spell that involved dragons' blood freely given and flames from a dragon my dragon godmother offered both for the ritual hence why on the back of my neck I bare a mark instead."

"May I see?"

Darian walked over to Minerva and moved his hair to reveal an albino dragon breathing fire but instead of flames it was lightning.

"Very interesting, ."

"Selesta thought so too, she actually moved the scar from Voldemort to my neck and with her magic and blood that I drank if I'm ever near Voldemort or something of his it will grow warm."

Minerva McGonagall was shocked how well Charlie Weasley had raised the young Potter Weasley. Not only in education would it seem, but also in manors. She rose and Darian ran ahead to the door and opened it for her.

"I can't wait to begin transformation headmistress. I really want to find out what my animagis form is. I hope it's a dragon."

Minerva smiled at Darian. "Well Darian I look forward to having you in my class and hopefully in Gryffindor as well."

Darian smiled.

"Where ever the hat my sort me headmistress is where I'm ought to be."

Minerva smiled and said good bye to the Weasley family. Charlie smiled at his son who had a smirk on his face. "You really are a snake you know that right? Quoting the sorting hat, Ha I wouldn't be surprised if you were sorted into slytheirn."

Darian looked at his father.

"Would that be a bad thing dad?"

Charlie Weasley smiled at Darian as he picked him up and sat down on the couch.

"Now you listen here my little dragon, I don't care what house you end up in. I'll still love you and that won't change a thing got it?"

Darian threw his arms around Charlie's neck as he hugged him close.

"I love you too dad." Then he pulled back and smiled. "When can we go school shopping?"

"Well after you've had breakfast and we check on the hatchlings then we can go alright?"

Nodding his head caused Darian's Black hair with a red tint to it dance as it was long and at his neck. His emerald green blue rimmed eyes danced with joy and as ran to the kitchen with Charlie laughing as he followed to eat breakfast.

As Charlie sat drinking his coffee one thought raced through his mind:

_Hogwarts I hope you're ready for him._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie watched as his son stood next to him waiting for the goblin at gringots to verify his key and smirked to himself as he remembered how the goblins had been shocked when Darian had met them.

_Earlier that morning_

Darian walked up to the front desk and rang the bell as there was no goblin there. A goblin came out from the back room. With a board look on his face and tone of voice that said "_I really don't like you wizards but I have to deal with you_".

"My name is Griphook, Name Please?" he asked

Darian smiled "Darian Weasley-Potter formally known Harry James Potter. I'm here to withdraw from my account for Hogwarts Griphook."

The goblin looked up shocked. Not only was he talking to the missing potter heir but he also remembers his name.

"Well, I will need verification that it is you who I am speaking to -Potter."

Darian nodded and took the letter opener on the counter, cut his palm and handed it back. "Is this satisfactory Mr. Griphook?"

the goblin was shocked at how well versed the young potter heir was in their customs. Taking the letter opener he proceeded to test the blood and found it came back as positive to Harry Potter and found the test showed the blood adoption that made Darian a weasley.

"Thank you Mr. Potter-Weasley, right this way please and I shall take you to your vault."

Darian and Charlie followed Griphook to the cart and climbed in as it began its decent into the bowls of the bank. In what seemed like seconds they arrived at the vault. Darian handed his key to Griphook and he unlocked it.

The door opened and Darian gasped mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins littered the vault. There was three doors inside Darian looked at Griphook. "Those doors lead to the Potter family vaults, the Black family vaults and last, the Stormshadow family vault. You may access them any time you wish."

Charlie was shocked. Everyone in the magical world knew who the Stormshadows were. They were said to be a dark family that allied themselves with Slytherin and even if history was correct Slytherin had a child with a Stormshadow who later disappeared.

Darian walked over to the Potter door and when he touched the nob his body glowed red as did the door and a ring appeared around his left hands ring finger.

"The Potter Vault has accepted you my lord. Now you must do the say with the Black vaults, and the Stormshadows to have access." Griphook advised Darian to do.

Charlie watched as the Black Vaults and the Stormshadow Vaults accepted his son as their heir and the rings for their family appeared on Darian's left hand as well. Looking down at the rings Darian smirked as he hissed in parsloutoung

"_Combine_"

Charlie and Griphook watched as the three rings of black, Potter, and Stormshadow combined to create one new ring. Looking at his father he had a look that asked if he was in trouble. Charlie smirked "Don't look like you're in trouble Darian, I knew you had talents, and I knew you what would happen when you returned to the magical world. I knew full well what our life would be like when I adopted you. No matter what happens, Darian, you are my son and I am the mot proudest father in the world."

Darian didn't care about their audience as he rushed to his fathers arms and received a hug and kiss on the head.

"Now then mr-im-filthy-rich-and-famous, lets go get your school supplies. oh and we will make you your wand. no wand made by Olivander, he's good, but the ministry has trackers on his wands."

Darian smirked he knew how his dad felt about not being able to do magic outside of school being that he was Harry potter and he also lived on the dragon reservation. Charlie wanted his son to always have his wand on him at all times.

And so Charlie and Darian left the bank only to run right into someone Charlie had dreaded to find out about his son. Molly Weasley, Charlie's mother.

There before them as they came into the lobby was the large group of redheads;

Arthur Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley and the youngest of the seven; Ron Weasley and the only girl Ginny Weasley.

"CHARLIE ARTHUR FREDIC MORDRID WEASLEY!"

Darian looked at his father and laughed only to swallow that laugh when Molly noticed him.

"Charlie, who is this young man?" Molly asked as she came to before them.

Charlie smirked at his son as he wrapped an arm around him to stop Darian from escaping "If I have to endure this so do you," he whispered in Darian's ear.

"Mother I would like you to meet your grandson, Darian Weasley."

Darian looked up at his father "Oh that was dirty dad."

Charlie smirked as his family started to bombard them with questions.

Darian was thinking only one thing at the moment:

_I WOULD RATHER TAKE VOLDEMORT RIGHT NOW THEN GRANDMA._


	5. Chapter 5

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
